


Tell Me What You Want

by swishylavender



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dildos, Doggy Style, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Mirror Sex, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Very dirty, Vibrators, i have no shame whatsoever, very kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishylavender/pseuds/swishylavender
Summary: Eren and his girlfriend enjoy various romantic endeavours.





	Tell Me What You Want

Eren sighed as we strolled through the packed shopping centre. "What's wrong, Eren?" I asked. "Oh, nothing," he replied, averting his eyes to the ground. Suspicious. There was definitely something wrong with him. "Eren?" I tried again. Another sigh. After a long silence in which I waited for an answer and Eren was determined not to give me an answer, Eren gave me an answer. "I have an erection," he mumbled. I was not expecting that. Automatically, I looked down at Eren's crotch, and sure enough, his soldier was saluting and ready for duty. After yet another long silence, I spoke up. "Well, this might sound a bit kinky, but I have a solution. Why don't we find a place to, uh, relieve you?" Eren looked at me for a second and then burst into laughter. I was a bit miffed at his reaction. "Eren, you're attracting attention. Everyone will notice your pitched tent," I pointed out. That stopped his chuckling anyway. Eren's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. I grabbed his hand and led him to the nearest clothes shop.

 

I ignored the questioning look on both Eren and the shop assistant's faces and hastily picked up a few different pairs of interesting flamboyant trousers, then quickly walked to the fitting rooms, pulling Eren along behind me. It was a bit like pulling a Great Dane on a lead when it didn't particularly want to move. Then we reached an obstacle. A snooty middle aged shop assistant looked us both up and down and frowned. "Excuse me, how many items of clothing do you have there?" she asked. I hastily counted. "Five," I replied with a smile. She scowled and handed me a number tag, gesturing down the corridor of fitting rooms. "Come on, Eren." I looked back at him. He was standing there awkwardly with his face red and his hands in his pockets. The shop assistant snorted. "You hardly think I'm going to let you two go into a fitting room together?" "Well, actually yes, that was the plan," I muttered, already thinking of a way to get around this. "I have chronic bone problems and need help getting into and out of clothes. Eren is my assistant, and also my brother, so you can rest assured that we won't attempt anything," I tried. Surprisingly enough, it worked. She nodded, scowling, and muttered a 'go on'. I rushed down the corridor and pulled Eren into a rather spacious cubicle, my heart beating fast with excitement. Eren was also still evidently excited. As soon as the curtain closed, Eren sprang to life, pushing me up against the wall and pressing his plump lips to mine. His tongue lapped against my lips, asking for entrance, and I parted them eagerly. I've always loved kissing Eren, and this time adrenaline was flowing through my veins, the danger of being caught making me enjoy the taste of him even more. I moaned quietly into the kiss as Eren slipped a hand in between my legs, playing with my pussy with just the right amount of pressure. Eren broke away from the kiss and moved down to my neck, sucking and licking and nibbling in the places he knew would get me even wetter. He slipped a long finger into my pussy with ease, and started to slowly pump up and down. With his other hand he cupped my ass, slowly massaging it through my denim shorts. This combined with the wet mouth on my neck and the long finger in my tight pussy was almost enough to make me climax already. However, I wanted to pleasure Eren too. I gently pushed him away and nodded to the little wooden stool in the cubicle. Eren looked at me with lust evident in his eyes, his hair tousled and unruly. As soon as he sat down I started opening his fly, licking my lips in preparation for what was about to come. (Ha unintentional pun) I teased him through his boxers, rubbing his hard cock through the thin material. Eren inhaled and bit his lip. This was enough for me to continue. I pulled down his boxers and his thick 7 inch cock sprung out, creamy precum already dripping from the tip. I looked up at Eren and slowly took him in my mouth, going as far down the shaft as my gag reflex would allow while gauging his reaction. He half closed his green eyes and gazed at me from under his lashes, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. I started to fondle his balls with one hand, which Eren loves, and pumped up and down on the lower half of his cock with my other, twisting my hand every few seconds. I sucked in my cheeks and bobbed up and down on his thick cock, the danger of getting caught really making my engine purr. Eren gripped onto my hair, pushing my head down even further onto his discostick. I could feel his thighs trembling as he thrust into my mouth, his thick cum coating my throat. I pulled away and reluctantly swallowed the load. Usually I don't swallow but as the cubicle lacked a rubbish bin I had no choice. However, Eren seemed to appreciate my effort and smiled deviously at me, lifting my chin gently and leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Tell me what you want."

 

Within a few minutes, I had my palms pressed against the cubicle mirror and my legs spread wide, my pussy almost dripping with excitement. Eren slowly licked all the way down my cunt from my clit to my opening. His hot wet tongue had me panting. He played with my sensitive clit for a few seconds, swirling his tongue around the little bundle of nerves, then lapped at my opening, teasing me. Eventually he slipped his tongue in and I just about held in a moan, the reminder that we were in public always in the back of my mind. I pushed back onto his tongue, unable to help myself. Eren chuckled lowly, pulling away just to say "Eager, aren't you?". He grabbed my labia and pushed them together, then licked up and down the middle, making sure to touch off my clit. At this stage I had had enough of being teased and I needed a thick cock stuffing my tight pussy. "Eren," I panted. Eren pulled away and grinned, giving my plump ass a squeeze. He then reached for my black handbag abandoned carelessly in the corner of the little cubicle and took out a condom, slowly tearing off the wrapper and covering his cock with it. The fucker was going as slowly as he could just to tease me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, eliciting a smirk from Eren. He lined himself up with my entrance, gripping my hips firmly, and slowly pushed his way inside of me. I let a moan slip out, immediately realising my mistake. "Oh fuck!" I whispered to myself. "If only they were a size bigger, then they'd actually fit!" I said loudly in the hope that it would cover up the moan as disappointment and not pleasure from being fucked. I cringed as I heard a familiar voice from outside the cubicle. "Do you want me to fetch a size bigger for you?" the snobbish assistant called. Eren started to shake with silent laughter, spluttering occasionally. "Oh! No thanks, I think I actually prefer this other pair here," I responded, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I gasped as Eren suddenly started moving. "Are you absolutely sure? You are aware that you can buy two pairs of trousers, and not just the one of your preference? Or does your budget not stretch that far?" the bitch continued. "I'm sure, yes!" I ignored her snide remark in the effort to try and keep my response as short as possible, as Eren had quickened his pace by now and was on the verge of pounding me. I'd say he would too, only the slapping of skin against skin would definitely raise suspicion. The bitch's footsteps quietened until it was quite clear that she was gone out of the fitting rooms altogether. Then Eren really let loose, completely ignoring the fact that there could be any amount of people in the fitting rooms beside us. He pounded my pussy, reaching down to grab my breast and squeeze it, and then he started playing with my nipple, rolling it between his fingers and pulling it. He resumed his original position and unexpectedly gave my ass a hard slap, quickly sending me over the edge. I squeezed his cock as my hips moved of their own accord and the added pressure let Eren reach his climax too. We both moaned in unison, no longer caring about who was lurking nearby. Eren sighed, but this time with satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic! If you want to please give kudos or comment about what you liked in the chapter and what I could work on. :] There are more chapters to come, feel free to suggest ideas.


End file.
